


[Podfic] The Right Thing

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:Every building has a history. Every house has a story. Eden Cottage is no different.Eden Cottage was Linda Allen’s childhood home. This is her story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Right Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987255) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Right-Thing-by-Jupiter_Ash-eiq76h)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0iycm3oc2uf67ga/GO_ECS_2_8_The_Right_Thing.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[stirring coffe](https://freesound.org/people/keweldog/sounds/181716/#comments) by keweldog  
From Freesound.org  
[CC0 1.0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
